<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Earnest Prodigy by KwIl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417752">The Earnest Prodigy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl'>KwIl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Naizuri, Selfcest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea von Ordelia and the Summoner of Askr have been dating for some time.</p><p>However, they are yet to reveal their relationship to the public, due to the presence of a younger Lysithea in Askr. Lysithea suggests a strange and bizarre solution to the problem they face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lysithea von Ordelia/Reader, Lysithea von Ordelia/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Earnest Prodigy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You remember Lysithea telling you that she hadn’t planned on meeting her younger self. She suspected that her counterpart hadn’t prepared for their meeting either.</p><p>But fate had other plans. While the castle they both resided in was huge, it was not large enough to prevent the inevitable meeting.</p><p>She recalled it being awkward, but her younger self was the one who managed to quench that atmosphere, inviting her counterpart to tea. </p><p>Lysithea made sure not to talk at all about the future her other self had not yet experienced. Instead, they focused on their time on Askr, for they both had independent experiences within this realm, and her younger self was summoned a few months before her, amusingly giving her more knowledge on the topic. </p><p>While it was a bizarre experience at first, the two managed to bond over sharing their stories, and of course, an equal love for sweets. You remember her mentioning that it certainly felt weird to befriend yourself, but it wasn’t so strange in hindsight; after all, the person who knew yourself the best was... yourself. </p><p>While the duo did not meet too often, they were on friendly terms and were able to even fight together successfully. You noted it as an interesting juxtaposition. It stood out compared to others from Fódlan’s future too, as Lysithea was the only one able to interact with herself successfully; the future kings and emperor avoided their younger selves like the plague. </p><p>Lysithea sighs as she finishes up telling her tale, sharing what it was like to interact with her younger self. She sips on her tea quietly, later gifting you with a smile upon noticing you were staring at her </p><p>“Of course, she has no suspicions of our relationship.” She chuckles, carefully placing her cup down. “I don’t think many do. You’ve done a good job at keeping this all a secret.”</p><p>You mimic her actions, taking a sip of your tea too. “It’s been difficult,” you admit. “But everyone is too focused on the war to worry about my personal life. That’s what I think, at least.”</p><p>“It’s a shame we have to keep this a secret in the first place.” Lysithea looks a little saddened, but she cheers herself up pretty quickly. “Well, I’m used to keeping secrets, so it doesn’t matter too much. When the time is right, we can tell everyone.”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t mind if people find out,” you mention, reaching out and grabbing a slice of the chocolate cake she had provided “I only hesitate because of your younger self.”</p><p>“It’s because of her crush on you, isn’t it?” Lysithea giggles, finding the unique situation you’ve gotten yourself into amusing.</p><p>“You noticed it too?” You question, though you’re not too surprised that your girlfriend has figured things out. After all, if anyone can figure out if a Lysithea has a crush, it’s well, a Lysithea.</p><p>The earnest seeker places her plate back on the table, leaving her cake half-finished. You assume it’s to take a break from eating, but her expression and posture tell you she’s in deep thought. </p><p>In the meantime, you help yourself to another slice of cake. Her eyes don’t dart to the movement, an action you find odd as she likes to scan whatever you grab to eat, just in case you happen to take her favorite (though if she’s in a good mood, she’ll let you have the food). </p><p>Lysithea seems bizarrely focused on whatever she’s thinking. You want to ask her if all is well, but you restrict yourself upon noticing a faint blush forming on her face, followed by a small smirk. </p><p>“I… just had a curious thought.” She speaks faintly, her words a little difficult to hear over the surrounding environmental noises. </p><p>“What is it?” you ask.</p><p>She looks at you briefly and looks like she is willing to reveal her thoughts, but she ends up turning away. With a sigh, she returns to her cup, but you notice her hands are shaking a little. “Don’t worry about it. It’s weird..”</p><p>“Don’t say that. You can tell me anything.” you try to convince her otherwise. If she’s truly adamant with not speaking, you’ll let it go, but a single attempt at getting her to talk wouldn’t hurt, right?</p><p>She bites her lip, an action you’re more than familiar with by this point. Lysithea does this whenever she’s trying to accumulate her words. </p><p>“...please don’t judge me for what I’m about to say, at least not badly, okay?” she speaks up, her face warming with every word said. It’s a little odd, for she only gets like this when… </p><p>Well, you’re significantly more curious now. </p><p>“I promise,” you tell her.</p><p>Lysithea begins to fidget again, gathering her thoughts together while she simultaneously twiddles. It’s an adorable sight, but it’s only making you even more interested in what she has to say.</p><p>“...what if…” she begins, her voice faint. She notices her awkward voice and clears her throat, letting out a light-hearted chuckle. “What if… we got her-- my younger self, I mean... involved with us?</p><p>You’re not sure what you were expecting her to say.</p><p>But it certainly wasn’t that.</p><p>“Are you serious?” you ask her, making sure your tone doesn’t sound negative. </p><p>“Look,” she says with a sigh. “I’m thinking from her perspective. I’d be <em> pissed </em> if my crush was taken away from me from an older woman, but I’d probably get over it eventually. But if that older woman was actually an older version of <em> myself? </em>Do you know what would happen in that situation?”</p><p>“Uh…” you mutter, not really sure how to ask her question, assuming it isn’t rhetorical. “Sorry. I got nothing.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what would happen. I would <em> hate </em> myself for an <em> extremely </em>strange, but plausible reason.” Lysithea continues, taking a small break to sip from her tea. “If my competition were another woman, I could at least put up a fight. I would have strengths that they would not possess. And sure, this never did end up happening in my world, but it’s how I know I would act at that age. So, tell me, what happens if your competition is yourself… but older?</p><p>“You’re stronger. You’re more experienced. You’re basically her, but more.” You know how to answer her question.</p><p>“Exactly!” she jumps from her seat, surprisingly engaged in this conversation. She notices you grinning at her enthusiasm and quietly drops back down onto her seat. Lysithea chooses to pretend that sudden outburst never happened, even if the unfaltering blush on her face says otherwise. “A-Anyway, the only way she could catch up would be to wait… and well, you know I’m not fond of waiting.”</p><p>“Right, I understand where you’re coming from… but… wouldn’t getting her involved be a little weird? She is fairly younger, after all.” you comment. </p><p>Truthfully, you’re already convinced, but you’re not going to tell her that. You don’t want her to know that you’re that much of a degenerate. You want to preserve some dignity. </p><p>Besides, part of you does think it would be bizarre. Potentially having two girlfriends that are basically the same person, even if there are differences? It's a strange thought.</p><p>You find the smaller Lysithea to be adorable… but the Lysithea you are talking to right now? That is still the one you are in love with. </p><p>You expect her to have some sort of answer prepared for that question, but instead, she glares at you. It’s not a cute glare, but rather a “that was a stupid thing to say” glare. Unfortunately, you can’t figure out why she’s staring at you like that. </p><p>“Such words should not come from somebody who has a particular taste in girls.”</p><p><br/>
“...come again?” you ask, trying your best not to sound crackly, or nervous, or surprised, or anything that could reveal your inner thoughts. </p><p>But you know now you’ve been underestimating her. She knows. </p><p>She scoffs, but her smile returns pretty quickly. “I will later.”</p><p>Lysithea takes some time finishing off the rest of her tea, placing the empty cup elegantly onto her plate. </p><p>"I’ll invite her for a... visit, later this evening." she informs you, standing up and stretching as she prepares for departure. “You will be there, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, but…” You begin. While you’re perfectly fine with her idea, there are some doubts to whether her younger self would even agree to such a proposition. "What makes you think she'd agree to this?" </p><p>The last thing you’d want to do is freak her out and scare her off. After all, you can’t just invite somebody to do something like <em> that </em>so easily.</p><p>She looks at you in the same unamused manner, once again telling you through her expression that you spoke stupidly. "You want to know why I know she’ll agree? Simple. Because she’s me.”</p><p>
  <em> Ah. </em>
</p><p>You feel a little silly for underestimating her knowledge on her younger self. No one knows themselves better than themselves, after all. There's no reason to not trust her word. </p><p>Lysithea leaves, presumingly to go find her younger counterpart. You finish your tea quickly, for you have some duties to attend to before the sunset.</p><p>The evening is going to be an interesting one.</p><p>__</p><p>Playing the waiting game is not fun.</p><p>You were relieved of your duties for the day surprisingly fast, leaving you nothing to do but wait in your room for a good hour or so. You haven’t seen Lysithea since your private tea time together, which is a little frustrating as you’re ridiculously worked up.</p><p>Lysithea’s proposition lingers in your mind while you conjure up all sorts of fantasies. </p><p>You were hoping you and her could spend some quality time together beforehand, so you could at least have some fun before the third arrival, but she is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>You sigh with relief, grateful that your prayers are  answered. You’re not sure why Lysithea is knocking on your door like you haven’t told her she can’t just let herself in, but it doesn’t matter, for she is here.</p><p>You open your door and you’re greeted by Lysithea except… she looks smaller.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Oh, um, Lysithea, how is it going?” You ask the younger version of your girlfriend.</p><p>She looks displeased, wearing an expression you’re more than familiar with. “I was knocking on your door for a good two minutes. Were you napping or something?”</p><p>“...yes. Yes I was. Sorry about that.” you lie. You figure it’s probably better not to say that you were daydreaming about her, since at this stage she doesn’t know about the idea her older self has had… probably.</p><p>Strangely, her expression shifts. She drops her frustrated face, a warm blush forming on her face while she darts her eyes away from you. “...is it okay if I come in?”</p><p>What is it with Lysithea and leaving you so fascinated? She’s sometimes as difficult to understand as the books she reads. You accept her request, moving out of the way to let her in while you close the door.</p><p>As soon as that door slams shut, she pushes you up against it, catching you completely off guard. Before you even have a chance to do anything in retaliation, her hands reach up and grab you by the back of your neck, forcefully pulling your head closer down to her level.</p><p>Lysithea pushes her lips against your own, meeting you in a very unexpected kiss. Her lips are soft as they usually feel when you’re kissing her older self, almost making you forget that this isn’t the Lysithea you’re more familiar with. </p><p>Eventually, you do snap back to reality, forcing the young girl away with a gentle push.</p><p>“Lysithea…” you mutter, still a little shocked by her little stunt. “What… are you doing?”</p><p>As if realizing what she’s done, she avoids eye contact while trying her best to avoid exhaling loudly. Lysithea bites hard onto her lip, noticing you staring down at her while you wait for her answer.</p><p>“I…” her voice is crackly to begin with, but she clears her throat and pouts. “I wanted to show you how I felt, before <em> she </em> did, that’s all!”</p><p>“...come again?” you find her statement confusing.</p><p>“I know my older self likes you, and I know she knows I like you too! I’m not going to wait for her to make the first move!” She tries her best to maintain a confident tone, even if the sweat dripping down her face is distracting. </p><p>“Lysithea, listen, I-”</p><p>She interrupts you with another kiss, somehow catching you off guard again. You want to resist, you truly do, but her kisses feel as heavenly as always, even if this one is a little bit sloppier and less experienced than the usual. </p><p>You're wondering why you're even resisting, for you have plans to get her involved in your relationship anyway. So why not start early? There's no reason to feel guilty.</p><p>You know that's the lustful side of your mind speaking but... </p><p>Gripping her cheeks with your hands, you intensify the kiss, quickly claiming control thanks to your own experience. She tastes sweet, perhaps due to the tasty treats she had been eating earlier, and her lips are silky smooth to the touch. When the kiss ends, she returns to her pouty nature, disappointed that the sensation came to an end, but a suspiciously large grin forms on her face shortly after.</p><p>When a curious hand reaches out and gently pushes itself against your crotch, feeling up your hardened length, the reason for her smirk makes a lot more sense. </p><p>“Lysithea, you can’t just-” you groan, finding her dominance surprising. You try to resist the urge to pounce on her, though if she’s anything like her older self, she probably wants you to do that. That makes resisting even more difficult.</p><p>She looks up at you, her head tilted slightly. “Why not? Are you dating someone?”</p><p>She’s still feeling you up, exploring you with curious touches and grabs. You were going to tell her that she can't be that assertive without repercussions, but her interpretation sounds more fun to play with. </p><p>“Well, yes. I’m dating, well… you.” You admit. Your plan is to tease her a little.</p><p>Shockingly, the smile on her face grows, disrupting your idea immediately. “Then there’s no problem, is there? That’s me.”</p><p>Sure, she's not technically wrong, but you figured she’d be able to figure out what you truly mean. “No, it’s not that simple. I’m talking about the older you.”</p><p>“That’s still <em> me. </em>”</p><p>“No-- it’s not.”</p><p>“Yes-- <em> it is </em>.”</p><p>It’s painful to try to talk back at her, considering her tiny hands will not stop exploring your crotch. Her touch feels heavenly, even if clothes still separate her from the raw deal.</p><p>“Lysithea, look-”</p><p>She lightly grabs, forcing you to pause. You look down at her, noticing the scowl on her face.</p><p>“I see what’s going on here.” she uses that familiar dramatic tone of annoyance. “You’re treating me like a child, aren’t you? Am I not good enough just because I’m not older? Is that?”</p><p>“I told you, it’s not that simple-”</p><p>“Do you think I’m a fool?” She asks. You’re really not sure how to answer that one, for it is a dangerous question. “If I were my older self, I would want my younger self to join in, for I know I’d feel terrible if I were left out.”</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>Lysithea is Lysithea.</p><p>Why is it so easy to forget that these two are the same people? Sure, one has more experience and is older, but they’re otherwise the same. They practically look the same too, but this one is just a bit shorter in height. </p><p>“Did she tell you that?” You question her.</p><p>“She told me to meet you and her later this evening.” she responds, her adorable smile returning. You’re thankful for it, as a stroppy Lysithea isn’t fun to deal with. “She tried to be subtle, but I figured out what was going on quickly.”</p><p>“...I thought you weren’t aware that I was dating her? Why act like you didn’t?” you ponder.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware,” she corrects you in a neutral tone. “It was upsetting at first, for she seemed superior to me, but then I realized I could always offer you things she couldn’t.”</p><p>She seems awfully smug, though it seems forced for that blush won’t stop growing. </p><p>“What does that even mean?” you ask her, hoping she would stop being cryptic.</p><p>“Do you want to know? For one...” She chuckles, sliding up against your body and aligning her mouth with your ear. <em> “I’m still a virgin.” </em></p><p>This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. It’s all outrageously hot, and you’re not sure how to process the current events. Perhaps it was better when she was being cryptic, as that way she certainly wouldn’t be feeling the tent in your pants brush against her body. There’s no sign she’s noticed, but it’s also Lysithea, so she’s definitely noticed. </p><p>It’s all making your head hurt, which is probably her intention, for you are distracted enough to not notice she is working on removing your clothes quietly while you are speaking with her. You only begin to notice upon feeling the cool air against your exposed crotch.</p><p>Even then, you’re still not really fully conscious of what’s going on, that is, until you feel the tip of her curious tongue slide over your glans. Lysithea sits on her knees, tasting a man’s pre-cum for the first time with a crimson blush planted on her face. </p><p>“Sweet, as I thought it would be.” she slides her tongue across her lips, smirking upon seeing your unstable expression. “Does it feel nice? My tongue against your… cock?”</p><p>You can tell she’s trying her best to say such foul things with a straight face, but nevertheless her words are doing wonders. “...I would be lying if I said no.”</p><p>“Good. Here I thought you might be resisting as if I’m a child. Then again, maybe you would prefer it if I acted more my age, hmm?” She continues to tease. </p><p>Where DID she learn to speak to you like that? The only person who has learned about your weakness for dirty talk is well, the older Lysithea. Then again, if one Lysithea can figure it all out, why can’t another?</p><p>You snap out of your thoughts as Lysithea abruptly takes the head of your dick into her mouth, circling endlessly around the tip with her tongue, soaking it in her saliva. The feeling of your length sliding across lips that have never tasted dick before is a ridiculous turn-on, not to mention how immense it feels as she begins taking in more and more of your dick. </p><p>Lysithea reaches her limit eventually, revising her approach by choosing to spend her time exploring what makes you feel good. Her technique is certainly amateurish, but the way she drenches your shaft in her fluids while sucking her cheeks in is mesmerising. It's reminiscent of how her older self does it, but seeing such a younger face bob her head up and down with such vigor as she sucks dick for the first time makes the whole scene even more magnificent.</p><p>She eventually releases your cock slowly, letting it go with a loud pop. The region around her mouth is drenched in saliva, which you believe compliments her heated face well. </p><p>"How was that?" she asks you, continuing to stimulate you by jerking off your soaked shaft. "Does my mouth feel good?"</p><p>"Of course it does. It always does." You respond, though the pout on her face makes you regret your choice of words.</p><p>"Tell me… what can't she do?" </p><p>Her question is a little odd, but you answer it nevertheless, thinking of her current act. "Well... I guess she can't take it in all the way."</p><p>Lysithea looks at your dick with curiosity. You know what she's thinking about, but she'll soon learn that she won't be able to do what her older self can’t even do either. You're curious to see her try though.</p><p>Predictably, the young girl opens up her mouth and begins filling it up with your length once more. It is sensational as ever, but she soons reaches her limit again, her eyes dimming upon realizing how much she still has left to go. </p><p>Her older self had tried to take in more before, but wasn’t successful.</p><p>But something different is driving her younger counterpart. Resisting the urge to gag, she digs an extra inch in, and then another, and then another. It is a difficult task for Lysithea, as indicated by her teary eyes, but she controls herself well. Miraculously, she takes everything in, the tip of your cock reaching down into her throat while the tip of her nose tickles your skin. </p><p>Feeling your entire length continuously get sucked and soaked in saliva is extraordinary, even if Lysithea is struggling to keep it all in. She moans delightfully, slowly but surely getting used to having her throat opened so much. </p><p>Eventually, she is forced to retreat, ejecting out your cock within a second, revealing how ridiculously drenched it is. You marvel at how she was able to fit it all inside her throat in the first place. Lysithea coughs several times, wiping away some lingering lines of saliva that still connect her to your length. </p><p>“Mmm, that felt surprisingly nice.” she tells you with a smile, returning to holding your cock with her hand. “Don’t you forget that only I can do this, right?”</p><p>You’re now beginning to understand how this Lysithea is able to accomplish such an act, while her older counterpart isn’t able to. This one has something the older one lacks-- an eagerness to prove their worth. Lysithea wants to show she can offer only something she can do. This desire fueled her, providing her with the determination necessary to deepthroat an adult man’s cock. </p><p>“Now, shall we contin-”</p><p>Both you and her are cut off by the sound of your door suddenly slamming open. You’re thankful you had moved slightly away from the entrance so you both wouldn’t get hit, but your close proximity to it regardless gives the intruder a front seat view to the scandalous act occurring in front of them. </p><p>The older Lysithea stands at the entrance to your room, glaring down at the sight in front of her. </p><p>The younger Lysithea wears a proud smirk on her face and decides to make the situation worse by sliding her tongue against your glans, planting a loud kiss on the tip. She then returns to sneering at her older counterpart.</p><p>“I suspected that something like this would happen…” she whispers quietly, her narrowed eyes focusing on her younger self. “...but I didn’t think I’d have that level of confidence at that age.”</p><p>Little Lysithea’s smirk morphs into a scowl. “And I didn’t think I would treat myself like a child. I guess we’re both surprised.”</p><p>Askr is a weird place, but this is certainly the bizarrest situation you’ve ever been in.</p><p>No one else can say their girlfriend caught them having their dick sucked by… themselves. </p><p>Is it cheating? You don’t <em> think </em>it is, especially since you were both planning on adding this Lysithea to the relationship anyway, or something along those lines, but you certainly feel some guilt regardless. It definitely isn’t helping that the younger Lysithea wants to antagonise her older counterpart for whatever reason. </p><p>The older Lysithea shuts your door, presumingly since she doesn’t want any other outsiders witnessing what is happening. She lets out a long sigh, but shockingly enough, a smile forms on her face.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear I wasn’t subtle enough after all.”</p><p>Her counterpart glares at her, taking a moment to analyse her words. “You honestly expect me to believe that you wanted me to do this?”</p><p>The fact your girlfriend is wearing the biggest grin is simultaneously astonishing and terrifying. Something is cooking inside her head and you’re not sure if you want to find out what it is.</p><p>Lysithea walks over to you and her younger self, quickly kneeling down and practically snatching your dick out of her counterpart’s hands. Her touch feels softer thanks to her lighter grip and white gloves, which is a welcome alternative to the other’s smooth, yet bare hands.</p><p>“Of course I did,” she wears the same smug smirk her other self was wearing only moments ago. “Think of it this way, little one. <em> You’re the appetizer. I’m the main course. </em>”</p><p>Without giving Little Lysithea a chance to respond, her more mature self devours your cock, taking in the majority of it in one fell swoop. Her experience is very noticeable, for she slides her tongue against your most sensitive spots while sucking with a consistent rhythm. This Lysithea knows what you like.</p><p>However, her counterpart, while looking a little miffed, is taking the rebuttal well.</p><p>You know why, of course, especially once she looks at you with a smirk forming on her face. </p><p>Her older counterpart can’t take in your entire cock, while this little one can. </p><p>Little Lysithea clears her throat. “If you’re the main course, then I’m the tasty dessert, and I think we both know which is the best, don’t we?”</p><p>As soon as her older self retreats a little from your length, perhaps to retaliate, her younger self latches onto your shaft, nibbling away at the base and showering it with kisses and licks. This catches her counterpart off guard, but they nevertheless regain their composure and continue to suck away on your head.</p><p>“Lysithea, gods-” you start, before pausing upon noticing both sets of eyes gaze up at you, even as they simultaneously worship your member. “Okay... I need nicknames for both of you, or this is going to get confusing fast.”</p><p>“You can call me the one who gives better head.” The little one says. Such a statement makes you gulp, while making the older Lysithea retreat hastily from your cock, an angered look forming on her face.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The taller one resists the urge to shout. “You have <em> no idea </em>how many times I’ve sucked him off! My mouth is made to pleasure him!”</p><p>“If you’re THAT good, how come you can’t fit it all in?”</p><p>“And what makes you think YOU can? You’re <em> me! </em> If I can’t do it, neither can you.”</p><p>Uh oh. You’re not liking that smirk on the younger one.</p><p>“Oh, Lysithea, you poor, poor thing!” The little one mocks.</p><p>“What does THAT mean?” The older one shares their confusion.</p><p>You need to put a stop to this fast. This is confusing. This is also dangerous.</p><p>“Lysithea--” you start, pausing to clear your throat. “The <em> small one. </em>”</p><p>“I am <em> not </em>small.” she rebukes swiftly. </p><p>This one is getting a little too cocky for your liking. You also want to avoid letting her older counterpart know that she was able to do something she couldn’t. If they’re already arguing this badly, you really don’t want to give either a significant advantage, otherwise it may result in a calamity. But if you had to choose one to give an edge to...</p><p>You have a good solution to this.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Littlesithea.” You proclaim, mustering your best impression of a Lysithea with a smirk of your own. Conveniently, the older one shares it. </p><p>“No, you will <em> not, </em>unless you want to die.” </p><p>She’s pissed. You know it’s probably best not to add fuel to the fire, but you’re going to do that anyway.</p><p>“Your older self will remain as Lysithea.” You add.</p><p>“Do you want to die that badly?” She asks you. She sounds serious.</p><p>“No, I’d rather not, so let’s make a deal, shall we?” You begin. She pouts at you in return, but seems willing to listen to what you have to say. “Impress me more than your other self, and she’ll get a nickname instead of you. How does that sound?”</p><p>“That’s a ridiculous proposition and-”</p><p>“Don’t think you can do it?” You ask her in a mocking tone. “Don’t you want to show your older self what <em> you </em> can do?”</p><p>She shuts up.</p><p>It seems this Lysithea is unaware that you know how to deal with a Lysithea, because of course you do. You’re dating one. </p><p>“I think this sounds fair.” Your Lysithea adds her input. She looks confident, as if her victory is an inevitable conclusion. You can’t blame her for this mindset, but she might have some unexpected tough competition to deal with.</p><p>“Fine!” Littlesithea finally gives in to your conditions. “Have it your way. But trust my word. You WILL be impressed.”</p><p>Littlesithea is an eager one, for she takes advantage of Lysithea being distracted with the conversation, taking your dick into her mouth in one fell swoop. Lysithea tries to retaliate, but has no option but to tend to the base of your cock, mimicking her younger self’s actions earlier. It's an act that adorably annoys the little one, for she is unable to show how much she can truly take in.</p><p>Soon enough, all that fills your ears is the beautiful sound of two wonderful girls humming while they loudly kiss and suck away on your member. It’s an extraordinary visual treat too, for the girls are focusing entirely on worshipping your dick, wanting you to experience the most pleasure possible. There’s a hint of competition between the two, with the older one trying to claim your glans so she can fill up her own mouth. Her counterpart is kind enough to eventually relinquish, but only when she overexerts herself and needs to pause to breathe. </p><p>Both girls look up at you with tender eyes, watching your pleasured expression. It motivates them to speed up, making sure not one inch of your dick isn’t being pleasured by their saliva. </p><p>Littlesithea inevitably takes charge again, wildly bobbing her head up and down on your hardened cock at a fast pace, caring only about getting you off. It's clear what she wants you to do and her older self has caught onto it, leaving her a little stroppy, but she cheers up upon realising your balls have yet to be soaked in her slobber.</p><p>The dual pleasure is enough to bring you to the edge. You hold onto Littlesithea's head, thrusting into her mouth yourself to help bring you to your climax. The act catches her off guard, but she adjusts, not wanting to let you down. Lysithea tends to the lower part of your shaft, jerking you off while you thrust your hips forwards and backwards, violating her younger self's mouth.</p><p>"Fuck… girls, I’m going to…" you warn them in between your unstable breathing. Your warning is barely enough, as you cum almost immediately, flooding the mouth of the young girl who is now tasting a man's semen for the first time. You moan loudly, watching the inexperienced girl happily accept every single shot of sticky cum you shoot into her welcoming mouth.</p><p>You're not sure things can get any hotter than this, but your girlfriend proves you wrong. As soon as your dick slides off her little self's lips, Lysithea hungrily presses her lips against herself, pushing her tongue inside in a desperate attempt to taste some of your cum for herself. Her counterpart is shocked by the sudden action and tries to resist, but gives in to the feeling of how surprisingly good tongue against tongue feels. </p><p>It's a ridiculous sight, watching two girls, <em> who are also the same person </em>, make out so disorderly. You watch them intensely, their hunger for each other lasting for so long that you're pretty sure all of your cum has long since been swallowed, and that they are just doing this because it feels that good. </p><p>Lysithea ultimately breaks the kiss, needing to take a break for some air. It's clear Littlesithea needs to take time to recover too, for she is panting heavily and wears the most adorable blush you've seen yet. </p><p>"I… never thought I would be such a good kisser." Littlesithea admits, chuckling despite her uneasy breathing.</p><p>"I never thought I’d kiss myself..." her counterpart adds.</p><p>The younger one takes a moment to smirk at you, wiping some saliva from her mouth. “You tasted pretty good too. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”</p><p>“Why wait?” Lysithea hums, wasting no time in guiding most of your cock back into her mouth, sucking all the remaining juices back into her mouth. You’re more than familiar with her amazing cleanup blowjobs, but Littlesithea definitely isn’t, finding her alternate self’s actions mesmerizing. She groans, letting out most of your length while she continuously sucks on your glans, hoping to lick up any lingering cum. Finally, with a loud, exaggerated pop, she lets go. </p><p>“Oh dear,” she laughs, staring at your erect shaft. “Looks like that ended up turning you on again.”</p><p>“First of all, it was seeing you two make out that did that.” You correct her. “Secondly, you know it’s not a bad thing if I’m up for a second round.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong there. Well then, shall we move this to the bed?”</p><p>Lysithea stands up, taking a moment to stretch her aching legs. She helps her younger self to her feet too, even if she is a little hesitant to accept the offer. Keeping hold of her hand, Lysithea guides her other self to the bed, sitting both of them down by the edge. The expressions on the two are quite a contrast, for one is brimming with embarrassment, perhaps upon realization of what they’ve been doing, while the other looks awfully smug.</p><p>“Now then, I think it’s time you return the favor.” She asks you. “Who do you want to taste first, my dear?”</p><p>“You know I can’t answer that.” you respond. “You’re both equally alluring.”</p><p>“Ever the gentleman, aren’t you?” Lysithea sighs at your response. “Very well, how about we show Littlesithea here how we do things?”</p><p>“Do <em> not </em>call me ‘Littlesithea’, or I will-”</p><p>The young girl is cut off immediately by lips clashing against her own, her older self reintroducing her to the sensational kiss. The scene is enticing as it was before, but you notice Lysithea using her hand to slowly unbutton and unravel the academy uniform, a feat easily achievable due to her smaller self being distracted.</p><p>You decide to join her with her plan, focusing on her legs. Kneeling down, you use your hands to push her legs apart and reach under her skirt, darting a finger underneath the top of her leggings. </p><p>“Hey, what do you think you’re-” Littlesithea forces herself off the kiss, trying to question your actions, but Lysithea forces her back into the embrace with a growing intensity, melting away the younger one’s concentration. </p><p>With her attention now redirected, you use your other hand to grip the top of her leggings. Slowly, you pull down the girl’s clothing, letting the fabric roll down until it reaches just below her knees. She instinctively closes her bare thighs, likely due to the embarrassment indicated by her brightest blush, but it’s not hard to push them aside again. You repeat the same procedure as before, but instead of gripping onto her leggings, it’s the top of her panties you hold onto. </p><p>She knows what you’re going to do. She’s squirming endlessly, but it’s definitely not because of the kiss she can’t break free from. Keeping her soft thighs spread with your hands, you dig in, your head breaching the underneath of her skirt as your tongue lands onto her pussy.</p><p>You hear a wondrous moan emit from Littlesithea, who reacts amazingly to your tongue invading her most private spot. She twitches even more, but instead of trying to shoo you away, she traps your head in between her thighs, not wanting you to leave. It’s not exactly an unpredictable motion, for your Lysithea has done the same thing many times before, but it’s welcoming to see this one react in the same way.</p><p>“Stttoooopppp…” you hear her moan, her voice muffled thanks to your Lysithea’s wonderful method of keeping her quiet and complacent.</p><p>It’s a little difficult to see under her skirt, but you’re more than familiar with Lysithea’s pussy. You know exactly where her most delicate spots are and what she enjoys the most, so you give her exactly that, treating her as if she was her older self. It’s an even more overwhelming experience for her, for not only is she being eaten out for the first time, but she’s being eaten out the way she likes (even if she’s not aware it’s her preference just yet), all thanks to your experience with her older self. </p><p>“Nooo… don’t… don’t do that…!” You hear her again, this time not muffled. Had Lysithea broken the kiss with herself? It sure sounded like it. “Hey… don’t… twist my nipples… ah…”</p><p>While you wish you could see what shenanigans your girlfriend is up to, you still have a task of your own to accomplish.</p><p>You continue to hungrily feast upon her snatch, speeding up your assault. You and Lysithea both share a common goal, which is to completely overwhelm the younger girl with an absurd amount of pleasure. Right now, you’re succeeding, for her body refuses to stop shaking, jolts of thunderous pleasure undoubtedly surging throughout her body. </p><p>Suddenly, your vision brightens, all thanks to Lysithea discarding what kept the academy skirt wrapped together. It unravels onto the bed, your eyes gazing up at the entirely exposed upper half of the girl you’re eating out. Lysithea is leaning down, sucking intensely on the hardened nipple of her counterpart’s flat chest, while stimulating the other with her fingers. The young girl receiving all this pleasure has her face tilted back, barely visible from your sight, but you can see her mouth is stained open as she emits moan after moan. </p><p>Lysithea, now knowing you can see her, winks at you while she sucks and pulls slightly on the nipple with her mouth. Her acknowledgement encourages you to quicken your pace, your focus shifting to entirely sucking and lightly nibbling on her clit, an act that results in an outrageously loud groan of approval. </p><p>With one final moan, Littlesithea reaches her peak, spasming like crazy as she does so, but you keep yourself locked to her drenched pussy, licking up all the fluids she lets out. It’s an act that drives her to the brink of insanity. Lysithea watches intensely, witnessing what her orgasm looks and sounds like from another perspective, and it leaves her quite flustered. </p><p>With her legs weakened, it is easy to finally slip free from her leg-lock, leaving the young girl to recover. You take a temporary break,  letting your breathing and jaw recover a little as you stand up. Thankfully, you’re at least used to feeling this way and you suspect Lysithea knows this too, for she looks at you with a smug grin.</p><p>Hopping off the bed, she walks up to you and lightly grabs you by the chin, tilting your face towards her. </p><p>“Kiss me. I want to taste you, <em> and her. </em>” She demands, meeting you in the same lustful kiss she had been gifting to her younger self, not caring for your answer. You passionately embrace her back, but give her control so she can greedily taste the leftover juices in your mouth. “Mmm… you both taste good…”</p><p>“Gods, Lysithea… I kinda can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” you mutter, observing the half-conscious girl on your bed.</p><p>“The only thing I can’t believe is how surprisingly hot this all is.” She hums, a satisfying grin on her face. “Mmm… I don’t think I can take this anymore. I need <em> you right now. </em>You can keep going, can’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I can.” you give her the answer she wants.</p><p>“Good. I witnessed her orgasm, so I only think it’s fair I return the favor and let her witness mine as I’m being fucked. Does that sound good to you too?”</p><p>You don’t need to really respond to her, for your throbbing cock answers for you, hardening further and tilting upwards. She wraps her gentle hands around it, her grin morphing into a smirk while you enjoy the texture of her gloves. </p><p>“Lysithea…”</p><p>She reluctantly takes her hand off, as tempted as she is to jerk you off, for she needs to strip. She does so at a fast pace, wanting to jump to the main event immediately. Her body is as alluring as ever, prompting you to do an act you’re quite addicted to. With a gentle nudge, she falls back onto the bed and you align your cock up with her chest.</p><p>“My, you really like doing this, don’t you?” she asks, a little shy with her voice. Lysithea is still not quite used to the fact that you adore her flat chest, never quite understanding why you love it so much. Regardless, she has learned that the reason doesn’t matter if you’re enjoying yourself. </p><p>She’s not able to fit much of her breasts around your cock, lacking the density for it, but what is there is more than enough for you, as rubbing yourself against her breast tissue feels wonderful, especially seeing her tits jiggle in response. It’s always a pleasure to see her embarrassed face too while she does her best to pleasure you to the best of her ability. </p><p>With the lubrication received from the twin tongues and mouths earlier, it’s easy for you to slide up and down her chest.</p><p>“This is always so embarrassing.” she admits, as always, yet she still gives it her all, for she knows you enjoy it. </p><p>“Do you wish you were bigger?” you ask her.</p><p>“Sometimes… but knowing you like them like this is reassuring.” she answers, taking charge by moving her body up and down, sliding your length across her silky smooth skin. </p><p>“Wait…” you hear her speak, but her mouth doesn’t move. It’s perplexing initially, until you forget there’s someone else in the room with you. “You mean to tell me that my breasts… don’t grow… <em> at all? </em>”</p><p>Littlesithea seems to have recovered from her earlier orgasm, though her body is still stained in sweat. She looks adorably saddened, staring as her counterpart’s tits rub against your shaft.</p><p>“Nope, sorry.” Lysithea gives her the unfortunate news, a slight frown on her face. </p><p>“When I saw you, I knew I wouldn’t grow that much… but to not grow… <em> at all? </em>”</p><p>You take a moment to observe the scene for yourself. Your eyes tilt from the breasts rubbing you to the younger one’s exposed and equally flat chest. Sure enough, they both look identical. It’s… strangely adorable. </p><p>Littlesithea recovers from the revelation fairly fast, though a pout still lingers on her face. She sits up properly and shuffles over to the scene to get a closer look. “Hey…” she whispers, looking at you. “...I want to try it too.”</p><p>Lysithea finds this response odd, looking at herself with a confused expression, but you understand why she wants to do it.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that…” the little one glares at herself. “You seem hesitant to even do this, so why not let me do it? I, <em> for one </em>, actually care about our man’s pleasure.”</p><p>The smug smirk forming on her face towards the end is a daring one.</p><p>“<em> Excuse me? </em> ” Lysithea predictably reacts. “I <em> am </em>enjoying this. I like seeing him react like that! It’s just… makes me feel a little shy... But don’t pretend you’re the only one who cares about his pleasure! We’ve done things together you’d probably be too scared to do!”</p><p>“I’m <em> you. </em>If you can do it, so can I!”</p><p>You’re starting to notice that these girls like to argue. A lot. </p><p>“Girls...” you cut Lysithea off before she can respond. Both of them turn their heads to face you, though they look like they’re raring to go at each other's throat at any moment. “I have an idea. Instead of focusing on what you two can do individually, how about you think about what you can do <em> together </em>?”</p><p>“But you told me I need to impress you.” Littlesithea interjects.</p><p>“And a way you can do that is by working with yourself.” your answer is swift, shutting up her objections fast.</p><p>Lysithea seems a little hesitant upon hearing your proposition, but eventually gives in with a sigh. </p><p>You pat both of them on the head, receiving the exact same reaction in return. Their expressions simultaneously morph into one of embarrassment, with a smidge of slight annoyance, but reluctant acceptance. </p><p>You climb onto the bed and lie down on it, both girls waiting for your cue. You smirk at both of them, for their eyes stay focused on your erect cock.</p><p>“Which one of you wants to go first?”</p><p>“I do!” they both say in unison, before glaring at each other. </p><p>“In that case, the first one to climb on is the winner.”</p><p>The two hesitate briefly, registering your words very carefully. Your idea gives Lysithea the advantage, for she does not need to hesitate about losing her virginity, but you know it’s best not to underestimate just how far Littlesithea will go to one-up her older self.</p><p>Both launch themselves onto the bed, trying to claim what they both desire. Littlesithea is somehow the first to grab your cock, positioning herself above it and ready to guide herself in, but her speed works against her. Instead of entering, your length slides across her folds and she loses her balance, falling and resting on your thigh. </p><p>That was definitely her one and only chance, for Lysithea now sits on your other thigh and is attempting to steal your dick for herself, but is unable to do so with Littlesithea intervening.</p><p>Despite their little fight, you enter into a world of pleasure, for their aroused privates slide relentlessly across either side of your dick. Both girls possess similar physical strength, so neither are unable to gain an upper hand.</p><p>You’re not sure if they’re aware of what they’re doing, but you’re certainly not complaining. Feeling their wettened holes slide up and down feels astonishingly good, so much so that it shifts your strategy.</p><p>“Change of plans, girls.” you tell them, catching their attention. “I have a new idea. Whoever can jerk me off the best, using <em> only </em>their pussy, is the winner.”</p><p>“That’s an easy victory for me. I’ve teased you countless times before like that.” Lysithea gloats.</p><p>“Don’t underestimate me. You know he likes younger girls more. He’ll find my efforts far more arousing.”</p><p>“Who knew that there was a Lysithea that liked being treated like the child she is?”</p><p>“Says the person whose only advantage over me is height. Your breasts didn’t even grow any larger!”</p><p>Their argument is adorable, and somehow makes the scene even more arousing. This is the kind of argument you could get used to; both girls arguing over which one is sexier. </p><p>Their little fight is giving them lots of energy too, for they continuously rub themselves up on your length, their pussies sliding up and down and leaving consistent wet marks. It’s even causing some disruption to their argument in the form of stuttering and occasional moaning, as even though they want to win, they can’t help but feel good too. </p><p>Eventually, their conversation stops entirely, for they both desire to focus more on how wondrous they are feeling, stroking themselves against your member. </p><p>You do notice something peculiar though. One of the girls is far more determined to win you over, and it is none other than the younger Lysithea, who is tremendously eager to impress you. Both are growing severely exhausted, but Littlesithea is doing all she can to make sure it isn’t a hindrance. </p><p>Her determination is admirable. You believe it’s finally time to give the girl what she wants, for she has been waiting long enough, and you haven’t been able to get those words out of your head either.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m still a virgin.” </em>
</p><p>“Girls, I’ve decided on a winner.” you tell them.</p><p>Both stop immediately, awaiting your response with baited breath.</p><p>“Littlesithea, it’s your turn.”</p><p>The little Lys looks annoyed at first in response to her nickname, but she quickly realizes the intent of your words, changing her mood immediately. A massive grin forms on her face and she doesn’t hesitate to show it to her alternate self. Lysithea sighs, but seems interestingly alright with your answer… which is usually a sign she has something cooking up her sleeve still. Regardless, she hops off your thigh, leaving you in the hands of her other self.</p><p>The eagerness on Littlesithea’s face abruptly fades, however. You suspect she’s only just realizing what you and her are about to do. </p><p>“Um… do you have… protection?” She asks.</p><p>Ah, so that’s what she is worried about. </p><p>It’s an amusing question, for she was eager to jump on your cock moments before without a care in the world, with or without protection.</p><p>Lysithea merely laughs.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Littlesithea snaps, yelling at her counterpart with an agitated expression. “Do you not have any or something?”</p><p>“We don’t use it.” Lysithea admits. “Trust me, you’ll understand once you feel him cum inside you for the first time.”</p><p>“...I can’t believe you just said that.” the little one’s tone is adorable.</p><p>“If you’re hesitating, I’ll go first instead if you want.” Lysithea teases, a cheeky grin planted on her face. </p><p>“No!” the response is snappy and to the point. “It’s fine. I… can do it.”</p><p>Clenching your cock, little Lys begins to lower herself, but you notice she’s struggling to fit in it, despite her frustrations. It’s adorable watching her. You find yourself comparing it to the older Lysithea’s first time, but there are notable differences. The earnest seeker took the romantic approach, treating it as a union between lovers. This Lysithea, however, is reckless, as if she hasn’t learned the value of taking her time. </p><p>Eventually, she finds the sweet spot and begins to sink herself in, the head disappearing quickly. She whimpers in pain, stopping briefly to take a moment to breathe.</p><p>“It hurts…” she weeps, her breathing nothing but unstable.</p><p>“We can stop if you-”</p><p>“No!” She snaps, her body shaking uncontrollably. “I can do this…”</p><p>You laugh internally, for you’re pretty sure your Lysithea yelled at you the same way when it was her first time.</p><p>There’s another notable difference this time around too; the presence of another.</p><p>Lysithea shuffles closer to the scene, watching her younger self’s actions. </p><p>“You’re too stiff, Lysithea.” she points out. You notice her notably kind tone and the lack of a nickname. “Loosen your muscles and relax. Lower yourself inch by inch. There is no rush.”</p><p>“...but I… want to impress-”</p><p>“You’re not going to impress anyone if you hurt yourself.”</p><p>“I… don’t have time… don’t want… to be treated like…”</p><p>“Lysithea,” you join the conversation, dropping the nickname in the process. “We’re not treating you like a child. Don’t think kindness and reassurement is the same as babying someone. This is a big deal, so don’t rush yourself. You’ve more than impressed me already.”</p><p>“Okay…” she sniffs loudly, trying to hold back the forming tears. She’s unbearably tight, more so than her older self and undoubtedly due to her smaller body. The tightness hurts yourself quite a bit too, but you know it’s nothing compared to how she’s feeling, so you endure it. You feel a little bad about roping her into this, but you know she’d hate it if you expressed anything that could be interpreted as regret.</p><p>She begins to lower herself once more, finding herself feeling a little more relaxed. However, her actions are enough to breach her barrier, sending a surge of pain throughout her body. She bites hard on her lip to resist screaming, an act caught by her older counterpart, who does not hesitate to wrap her arms around her in an effort to comfort her.</p><p>“...I’m okay… I’m okay…” the little one  speaks as calmly as possible, taking deep breaths while she adjusts as she attempts to reassure both her counterpart and yourself. “It was only there for a little bit… it still hurts but… I’ll be okay, I promise…”</p><p>You believe her, as your girlfriend acted in a similar fashion when her own virginity was taken. Lysithea rests on her older self, finding comfort in bodily warmth while her hair gets stroked. </p><p>“Wow…” the older girl mutters. “Was I always this cute when I was this young?”</p><p>“Don’t… call… me… cute…”</p><p>She’s still in pain, but the little Lys isn’t one to let such words remain uncontested.</p><p>“Eventually, you’ll learn that you secretly like being coddled, but only by the ones you truly like.” Lysithea giggles lightly. “Or perhaps you already know and just don’t want to admit it.”</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll kill you…” </em>
</p><p>You’re not sure if you agree with this strategy, especially after the surge of reassurance you had both given her. </p><p>“Lys, don’t tease her.” you tell her. </p><p>“Fine..." she pouts, backing off from herself.</p><p>Little Lys looks reassured thanks to your words, diverting her attention to the massive length inside her. The little bit of banter has given her enough time to adjust to your length, allowing her to wiggle her body a little. </p><p>“Mmm… it feels… nice now…” she whispers quietly. She slides slightly up and down your shaft, maintaining a light pace so she can get used to it all, showing she listened to your advice. She’s extraordinarily tight, but your cock has fully opened her up, so it doesn’t feel too bad on your end either. The heat and humidity emitting from her insides is intense, and the way she moves herself is intoxicatingly teasing. Thankfully, you notice she’s speeding up over time, only adding to the pleasure of her walls rubbing against your length. </p><p>You lie back on your pillow, letting Lysithea take complete charge. Eventually, you will begin to thrust back once you’re certain she’s used to the sensation, but for now, it’s her ride.</p><p>The pleasure is enough to make you forget about the older Lysithea, who has slowly shuffled her way closer to you. You notice her face in the corner of your eye, staring down at your half-opened eyes.</p><p>“Hey, you promised me sex too, but you picked her.” she says to you, in a forced neutral tone. She seemingly doesn’t want you to figure out her motives just yet. “How are you going to make this up to me?”</p><p>Little Lys doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the conversation, instead choosing to ride you with increasing speed. Her small breasts jiggle in rhythm with her thrusts. She’s able to take in most of your dick at this point, letting most of it go only to sink herself in again. You can feel your tip continuously bump against the entrance to her womb, threatening to split the entrance open so you can push even more inside. She seems addicted to that pressure.</p><p>“Hey, I’m talking to you.” the older Lysithea reminds you of her presence.</p><p>“Sorry… she’s so tight…” you groan.</p><p>“Since she’s doing all the work and you can’t deliver on the promise you made to me, this is the least you can do.” She tells you, standing up briefly on the soft bed so she can move closer to you. She positions herself above you, quickly sitting down on your face before you have a chance to properly process what she’s doing. “Eat me out like you ate her.”</p><p>Your mouth and nose is flooded with the scent and taste of her pussy. Not wanting to displease her, your tongue leaves its confounds and grazes her clit, instantly sending a shiver throughout her body. It’s a little disappointing being unable to see the little student bouncing on your cock anymore, but the taste of your girlfriend’s pussy more than makes up for it, alongside the beautiful moans you can hear both letting free.</p><p>It’s extremely arousing to hear the differences in how they sound. Adult Lysithea is more restricted in her moans, trying to quieten down the voice as she knows can get too loud. Little Lysithea on the contrary doesn’t even care for her volume and is moaning uncontrollably, no longer able to control her voice. </p><p>“So good…” you hear one moan. It’s a little difficult to tell which one.</p><p>“Lysithea…” you hear one say to the other, but the unstable voice implies it is the little one fucking you right now. “Can I… kiss you again?”</p><p>“Of course… I’d love that. You taste delicious… after all...”</p><p>“Heh… you mean <em> we </em> taste delicious.” she corrects.</p><p>The unending humming grows muffled and sloppy and you wish you could see them passionately make out once more. At the very least, you can still influence them. You intensify eating out Lysithea’s pussy, while simultaneously thrusting into the other Lysithea’s hole, pushing as deep as you possibly can inside her. The results are as you expected and wanted, for they both grow louder while their tongues dance in each other’s mouths.</p><p>“I feel like I’m falling… it’s so good.” the younger one hums in delight.</p><p>“Hold my hand. I’ll support you. Let the pleasure overwhelm you. Let it happen… it feels so much better that way!” her new tutor tells her, resisting the urge to moan temporarily while she aids her younger self. </p><p>“Thank you… please… please kiss me again… feeling your tongue and his dick inside me at the same time… I’m losing my mind…”</p><p>You’ve never heard the little Lysithea sound so lewd before. You’re not even sure if your Lysithea has ever sounded that way before either. You wish you could see their faces, which are undeniably distorting as they are overwhelmed with joy.</p><p>You feel your dick suddenly get clamped down upon, followed by a loud roar of pleasure emitting from the small Lysithea. It’s an unbearable feeling, her walls crushing your cock as her sudden orgasm sends her insides haywire. She squeezes you relentlessly, soaking you in her juices as she attempts to milk you for everything you’ve got.</p><p>And it works. Her orgasm brings you to your own, forcing out wave after wave of cum, all shooting out directly into her virgin womb. Even as you climax, you don’t falter from your duties of eating your own Lysithea out, your shaky tongue even contributing to your unpredictable technique that the older one adores. </p><p>You hear their muffled voices once more, indicating they have locked their lips together for the final time. You feel your own Lysithea cum, her smell and taste intensifying.</p><p>All three of you are in different stages of your simultaneous orgasms, each moan muffled for different reasons too. Yours are due to your Lysithea almost suffocating you, whereas the two girls groan endlessly into each other’s mouths while they passionately embrace. </p><p>Over time, both Lysithea fall off your body, collapsing onto the cushiony bed. Both are panting heavily, one observing the cum oozing out of her body at an intense rate.</p><p>“You were right…” the younger Lysithea giggles, dashing a finger across her folds to get a little of her new favorite liquid. “Forget I even asked for protection.”</p><p>“I knew you’d be convinced, since you are me, after all.” your Lysithea sounds as lovingly smug as ever. “Now… don’t mind me…”</p><p>Despite aching, the older Lysithea crawls over to her counterpart, wasting no time in greedily sucking away on her alternate self’s pussy, eager to drink some of the cum for herself.</p><p>“Hey… no fair… that was meant to all be for me…” the small one half-complains, half-moans, but she reluctantly gives in, for it feels really nice to have a tongue against her folds once more. Luckily for her, the older one takes pity on her, meeting her in another kiss and sharing a little bit of the cum she had gathered. It’s a kiss you get to witness and it’s as sloppy as you expected, though both girls lack the energy to go on for too long.</p><p>The younger one eventually notices your still hardened dick, even as her other self tries to distract her by hungrily planting kisses down her neck and down her chest. She gathers her strength and breaks free, rushing over to your length and forcing it down her throat in both an act of defiance and an act of lust. The act is sudden, but you’re not complaining, for she is focusing on cleaning you up entirely. </p><p>The older one, noticing her younger one’s actions, is eager not to be left out. However, neither fight for supremacy, both taking turns on cleaning you up by swallowing up your dick and taking some time to drink up any lingering fluids.</p><p>You place a hand on each girl’s head, showing your appreciation by rubbing their crowns gently. Usually, this would result in them scowling at you, but they seem to not mind. In fact, they appear to appreciate the gesture, tending to your cock with greater care and serenity. If you weren’t so exhausted, you’d be immediately turned on again and raring to go, but you need some time to rest.</p><p>The two girls eventually do stop, choosing to rest up against you. It’s a little odd having two versions of the same woman beside you, one in each arm, but it’s wonderful nevertheless.</p><p>You expect to calmly doze off to sleep, and that expectation almost comes true.</p><p>...except your Lysithea eventually reminds you that you still owe her sex.</p><p>And of course, the little Lysithea wants to get involved again too, eager for more. </p><p>Thankfully, they give you enough time to recover, and it isn’t long before you are pounding the older Lysithea, giving her exactly what she desired while her younger self gets a little payback for earlier, teasing her nipples by pinching and sucking on them. </p><p>When she is finally creampied, she is treated to the other girl lustfully eating her out. </p><p>And then, naturally, the younger one wants to be fucked again.</p><p>It’s a long night, sapping you of your energy, but both girls inevitably calm down, cuddling up to you under the covers, their eyes finally closing as they rest. You begin to join them in their slumber.</p><p>You’re not sure how you’re going to handle having two Lysitheas involved in your sex life. You’re not even sure if the younger one is going to be considered your girlfriend or not. </p><p>But those are questions you’ll have to answer later, because the only thing you care about now is how wonderfully relaxed you are, resting in the warmth of two amazing girls. </p><p>Even if they are the same person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! <br/>--&gt; twitter.com/KwIlsa33</p><p>I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested! <br/>--&gt; discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>